1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket structure; in particular, it relates to a socket structure capable of preventing electric power plugs from dropping off.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, upon using a general electrical appliance, when a power plug is inserted into a socket and powered up, whether the power plug will fall off or not relies on the tightness difference clamped between the plug plates and the conductive copper plates installed inside the socket holes. However, once this plug insertion mating loosens, if an external pulling force does inadvertently occur, it may pull out the entire plug and cause the plug to fall off from the socket thus leading to power supply interruptions.
Moreover, in case that the plug inserted in the socket is affected by an external force and starts to loosen, it may potentially cause a dangerous situation of accidental electric shock. Therefore, how to make the plug stably inserted within the socket holes and not easily falling off from the socket because of such external forces become the current problem to be solved.
Accordingly, the present invention would be an optimal solution suppose it is possible to devise a socket structure capable of abutting the plug so as to prevent the plug from being pulled out after the plug is inserted into the socket holes thereby overcoming the aforementioned dangerous situations of power-off and accidental electric shock.